New Recruits
by Kreativeangel0723
Summary: After the RWBY gang gets expelled from there old school, their lives gets turned around (again) when Lord Death takes an interest in Ruby and request she be recruited to Shibusen by our favorite meister and weapon pair! But no man gets left behind! Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Soul Eater or RWBY Gijinkas (or the idea for this story), they belong to their respected owners.
1. Chapter 1

A figure dressed in black and red clothing walks through the silent woods known as the snowy forest. Not really having an exact location of were she was going. She was just walking aimlessly, very deep in thought. Remembering the the events of the past week.

_"Guys! We got this! We just need to practice a little harder!" said a very enthusiastic, but desperate voice. _

_"Ruby, I'm tired. We're all tired. We can't train anymore. We need to rest." said another voice, one that was must more quiet. _

_"BUT WEISS IF WE DON'T PRACTICE WE'LL NEVER GET ANY GOOD!" Ruby screamed loud across the gymnasium. Her voice echoing off the walls. _

_"DAMMIT RUBY! STOP SCREAMING SO LOUD!" said the third voice in the room, this one coming from a usually bubbly blond, but now she was very agitated._

_"Please, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, stop talking for just a minute. Then we can-" Blake cut herself off, as she realized that no one was listing, but paying attention to the two figures that were in the doorway of the entrance to the gym. _

_"Girls." The Headmaster of their school spoke, Professor Ozpin, and his assistance, Glynda Goodwitch, coming up next to him. _

_"Headmaster" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all said in unison, bowing their heads in respect. _

_"Girls, I am going to get straight to the point, have spoken with your teachers and they have all told me the same things, your all falling behind in all your class and your missions have had poor results in the past few weeks," each girl paled, or more like blanched (because their skin is pale already) at his words and the tone of his voice, "as you know at this school failure is not except able, and your progress doesn't seem to increase as the days go by," 'NO! DON'T SAY IT!' each girls thought as he continued, "so I have no choice but to expel you from this school. Everyone has a job to do and you and your team don't meet the expectations. I expect all of you to be to be out the main gates by the end of the day." _

_Then he left. Without giving a single chance for Team RWBY to try and redeem themselves. He had dropped a complete bombshell on them. All of the girls starred wide eyed at the door were their headmaster, or former headmaster, once stood. After a long dead silence, the first to react to the news was Yang. _

_"AHHHH! THIS IS BULLSHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HE JUST EXPELLED THE BEST TEAM IN THIS DAMN SCHOOL! THAT STUPID FUCKER!" and Yang continued to scream profanities at nobody in particular. _

_Everyone was reacting in other different ways. Weiss was mumbling to herself about how "it was a mistake," or "they have the wrong team". Blake had her fists clenched so hard to her sides that her knuckles turned white and glared daggers at the floor. Ruby, on the other hand, had her bangs covering her eyes and stayed silent the whole time this was going on. Then she spoke through gritted teeth, _

_"Lets go." _

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and and starred at their leader. Ruby felt everyone's gaze on her. She looked up, disappointment and sadness in her eyes, and spoke again, this time in a more demanding voice._

_"Didn't you hear me? Lets. Go." _

_No one wanted to mess with an angered Ruby, especially when she was beyond pissed off. Everyone complied and started to head out the door for their dorms. They all packed there things, grabbed their weapons, and by the end of the day, walked through the front gates and got the hell out of their, neither one of them looking back. _

Ruby tried desperately to shake the horrible memory out of her head. She pulled her hood over her head and wrapped her cloak tighter around her petite body. She failed. Even worse she failed her team. The team she tried so hard to keep together. They had had a good streak going for them in the beginning, even if it was a rocky start . They thought they were the shit. The best of the best. They were unstoppable. Then the unfortunate turn of events happened.

On one of their most important missions, Ruby got captured, Weiss was knocked unconscious, Blake got severely injured, and Yang was unable to get their objective. Even though she was by herself, and no one blamed her for it, she still beat herself up about it. How could everything have gone so wrong in such a short amount of time? Everything went all down hill from their. Everyone was questioning themselves and each other. Were they really as good as they thought they were?

Ruby was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a snap come from behind her and a very menacing growl. Scratch that. Make it several growls. She spun around and looked to see who was behind her. She smirked as see saw her opponent. Or opponents. The Beowolves.

"Finally. I haven't seen you Bastards in a while. Thought you may have run away from me." Ruby said cockily. In response, the pack of beowolves just snarled at her. Then advanced towards her.

Ruby's smirk grew wider and when they had gotten closes enough to her, she disappeared into a mass of rose petals. Then she reappeared behind the pack. She unsheathed her weapon, Crescent Rose, loaded one of her cross magazine and, and with her ninja like silence, advanced toward them from behind, catching them off guard. A slice over here, a bullet over there, and in the next couple of minutes, the pack of beowolves were all killed and disintegrated into rose petals, leaving behind red energy balls. Ruby unloaded the cross magazine and collected the balls of energy into it.

Deciding that she had spent enough time out by herself, Ruby started to walk back towards the city, were her friends were in their temporary apartment. Little did Ruby know that someone had been watching from a distance. The unknown figure took out a mirror, breathed on it, and started to draw numbers on it. The mirror beeped several times until another figure appeared in the reflection of the mirror on the otherside.

"Hello. Lord Death. Your assumptions were correct. She is a meister and does have a demon weapon." said the unknown figure.

"Ah! Excellent Sid! Ok now that we know I need you to come back to academy at once. I will have a meister and weapon pair recruit the girl." said the man in the mirror know as Lord Death.

"Understood."

"Alright. Bye!"

The mirror went black and Lord Death was gone. Sid then began to make his way back to Death City. Ruby was still completely unaware of her shadow, but sensed that she was being watched. Then the feeling was gone.

* * *

Maka and Soul were making their way to the Death Room, on a special request from Lord Death himself. Soul began to speak,

"I wonder why Lord Death needed us so soon."

"Whatever it is, it must be important. Anything that comes from Lord Death is always important." Maka replied.

"You should reword that sentence more carefully. Anything that comes from Lord Death some times isn't as important as he makes it seems to be."

"Don't doubt Lord Death! MAKA CHOP!"

The book in Maka's hand made contact with Soul's head, causing small amounts of blood to squirt out of his head.

"Jesus Maka you didn't have to scramble my freaking brains." said the irritated albino.

Maka just 'hmp' and they both continued to walk towards their destination. When they finally got there, they saw Lord Death waiting eagerly for them, or as eagerly as a man with a skull mask on can seem.

"Ah! Hello Maka and Soul, listen I need a favor them the two go you. I need you two to recruit a new meister and her weapon. She is very important and she possesses a high level of skill. She was last seen in a forest making her way to Olympia, Washington. You don't mind do you?" Lord Death said in his usually cheery voice.

"Yes! I do mind! It's late and I want to go to slee-" the demon scythe spoke again, this time in an agitated tone. But was cut off when a book, the one belonging to his meister, came down on his head again. He then passed out on the floor, blood squirting from his head again.

"No, of course not! We would be happy to recruit the new student!" The blonde said in an overly cheery voice.

"Ah! Excellent! Well I'll see you later! Good luck! Bye!" Lord Death waved at them to leave. Then all of a sudden, Maka's father, Spirit came out of nowhere and grabbed Maka by the feet.

"MAKA! Please be careful! Your father loves you! Don't get into any trouble! Please don-" he never got to finish his sentence because Maka's book, for the third time that night, came down on someone's head. Blood then squirted from Spirit's cranium.

Soul then came to and saw that his meister was leaving and quickly got up and followed her. They made their way out the death room, out the front entrance to the academy, and walked to their apartment. Soul then got the keys to his motorcycle and they were on their way to Olympia,Washington.

* * *

Ruby had finally made it home to her apartment she shared with her friends. The walk from the forest to their apartment was longer than she expected. She had wandered to out too much into the forest when she was in thought and got lost and turned around a couple of times. She unlocked the door and noticed that it was silent, but not really caring enough to find out why. It was really late at night, or morning really but the sky was still dark. It was almost 12 in the morning. Completely exhausted, Ruby placed Crescent rose against the wall and just fell face first in the couch, melting into the cushions. She sighed in exhaustion, her eyes began to close as her sleepiness took over her mind and blacked out.

She then woke up with a jolt as she heard the doorbell ring. _'Dammit! Who's at the door!' _Ruby thought as she pulled one of the pillow over her head. _'Weiss or Blake will get it eventually'_. But the doorbell continued to ring, and she didn't hear the shuffle of feet going towards the door. Slightly worried that no one was getting the door and cranky that the stupid thing was keeping her up, she got up and answered the door.

In the doorway stood a boy with white hair and red eyes, looking somewhat bored, dressed in light brown pants, orange shirt and black jacket with dark brown shoes and a girl? Yeah a girl with pale blond hair in pig tails and green eyes dressed in a red plaid skirt, white blouse, striped tie, yellow sweater, a tench coat buttoned up all the way, black boots with white buckles and white gloves. The girl opened her mouth to speak,

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner, Soul Eater. Are you Ruby?"

Ruby stared at them for a couple a seconds, trying to get out of her drowsiness. She came to her senses and replied,

"Yeah. What's it to you? I was trying to sleep so this better be important."

"Well we are students at the DWMA which stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy or Shibusen, which ever you briefer, and we are here to recruit you-"

"What! Students? Academy? Recruit me? Screw that! I'm done with school for awhile. It's retarded and stupid. And it's a waste of time. This was a waste of my time. Good. Bye." As Ruby began to close the door, a foot stopped it from closing completely.

"Hey! Hear us out! We came a long way to find you and this is important!" The boy spoke, the one called Soul.

Ruby debated for a couple of seconds and just decided to let them in. _'To hell with it' _she thought. She opened the door and motioned then to follow her. She took them to the kitchen and they all took a seat.

"So, what the hell was so important that you pressed the doorbell like maniacs and had to wake me up at-" she looked at the time "-7 am to talk to me? It better be really important, or else-" she pointed at Crescent Rose "-I'm chasing you guys down with my Crescent Rose." the raven haired girl said with an edge in her voice.

Maka and Soul both gulped. The weapon did look rather menacing, but they were sure it was nothing they couldn't handle. Maka started to talk again,

"Well, like I said before, we go to an academy were our duty as meisters, me, is to feed our weapons, Soul, 99 evil souls and 1 witch's soul. We collect evil souls to keep the world at peace. We work to create a Death scythe, weapon of the Grim Reaper, Death. But I'm sure you knew some of that considering you have a demon weapon and have demonstrated that you can collect evil souls. Speaking of which, your partner hasn't turned back to a human. Is he or she scared to come out?"

Ruby was now more confused as ever. Meisters? Demon weapons? Weapons turing into humans? Genders? Evil souls? Witches? Death scythe? Grim reaper? What!? Ruby gave them the most confused and annoyed look she could muster. It was too early to be dealing with this kinda of crap. Her head hurt from trying to understand what the hell this chick was saying. She put her head in her hands and messaged her temples.

"You have no idea what the hell we're saying, do you?" Soul asked.

"Umm…kinda? I don't know. All I really get is that this academy of yours keeps the world from turning to shit. And I mean if all this stuff is real, prove it to me."

Maka and Soul both looked at each other and nodded. Maka closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She opened her eyes and look at Ruby's soul.

"Your name is Ruby Rose. Your 15 years old. You are immature, goofy, and somewhat over confident. You have a very strong bond with 3 other girls. Your attitude can change from extremely happy to murderous in seconds when provoked or threatened by anyone. The color of your soul is red."

Ruby looked at the girl shocked. She was able to read the girl as if she were an open book. And she just met her!

"Also," Maka continued, "your weapon, Crescent Rose I believe you said, has a soul. Although, I'm having trouble reading it, something seems to be blocking my soul perception."

She was amazed, but she still wasn't convinced. Soul saw this and stood up and changed into his weapon form. Maka grabbed him, twirled him around and slung him over her shoulder. Ruby's jaw dropped at the sight of this…magic? Well she'd seen Weiss do magic before but this seemed unreal. Finally convinced, the sniper-scythe wielding girl chuckled and said,

"Ok. You convinced me. That was really fucking cool and I believe you. But I can't really just join your academy. I have friends and a sister that I need to be with and I'm kinda enjoying my vacation away from school. Also, my weapon isn't alive, even if you do say so. It can't change from human to weapon, and vice versa, like you can."

"They can come with you as long as they have weapons like yours. And don't worry, once we get back to the academy we'll have Lord Death check it out. It does have a soul but I don't really know why it won't changed back." the albino said in his weapon form, his face showing in the reflection of his red blade.

Ruby considered for a moment.

"Ok. Fine. I'll join. I just have to tell my friends and sister about this. But first I'm gonna get a drink and something to eat-" Ruby stood up and Soul change back in to his human form"-you guys want anything?"

Maka and him shook their head for no. Ruby nodded and went to the fridge to grab the milk and orange juice when she noticed something pasted on the door of the fridge. It was a note. She plucked from its place on the fridge and began to read it to herself in her head.

_Dear Ruby, _

_We all did what you did and went places to clear out heads about what happened this week. We probably won't be back anytime soon so don't worry about us. Weiss went to the pond, Blake went to the train tracks, and I went to the club, just in case we take too long and you need us. Love you! Don't break anything and don't get into trouble. _

_With love, _

_Yang :3_

Ruby sighed. _'Great now I have to go hunting for them. And they just had to pick all the places that are as far as hell' _Ruby thought. She groaned. The meister and weapon partners heard the noise and wondered what was wrong.

"We'll guys guess what I just found out. All my friends are all out in different places and their super far away from here so now we have to go hunting for them." Ruby said with sarcastic enthusiasm and with a fake smile on her face.

Maka and Soul both frowned at the news and sighed.

"These things can never be easily, can they?." The blonde haired girl asked her weapon.

"Nope." said weapon replied.

Then they all just sigh exaggeratedly loud.

"Well lets go." Ruby said as she picked up Crescent Rose, put up her hood, and started to head towards the front door. Soul gave her a funny look.

"Your not going to eat?" he questioned.

"What time do you want this done at?" Ruby answered with another question. Maka and Soul looked at each other.

"End of the day."

"Then no."

Ruby then left out the front door and Maka and Soul soon followed. They were all outside and Maka and Soul both got on Soul's motorcycle. Soul motioned Ruby to get on, she did and Soul looked at her.

"So we're we headed?" the white haired boy asked.

"To a pond on the south side of town. We'll pick up Weiss first. I'll tell you how to get there when were on the road." the silver eyed girl answered.

Soul nodded and started the engine. Then the trio was off.


	2. Chapter 2

"NO! I said make a left at the other corner! Not this corner!" Ruby screamed above the roaring engine.

"WHAT!? I can't hear you! The engine is too loud." Soul screamed back.

"Go back the way you came!"

"Are you even sure you know where we are going!?"

"YES! I am 100 percent sur-"

"AHH! SOUL! TURN AROUND! LOOK OUT! WALL!" Maka yelled in fear.

"What? OH SHIT!"

Soul slammed on the breaks and swerved the bike to the side before they all crashed into the wall. Unfortunately since motorcycles don't have seat belts, when the bike came to a complete stop, the trio flew off the bike and hit the ground. Hard. They were all groaning and messaging their bodies on the ground, trying to numb the pain.

"How about we ask for directions." the raven haired girl groaned out.

"I thought you said you knew where we were going." the blonde replied.

"What the hell do I know. I got here a week ago."

"That would have been nice information to know."

"Let's just get up and ask."

They all got up and stretched their aching bodies, sighing at the sensation that coursed through them.

"I'm gonna go find a place to park the bike. I'll be back in a couples minutes." Soul said. He hopped on the bike and turned the engine on.

"Ok." Maka and Ruby replied in unison.

Soul rode past Ruby and Maka as they made their way out of the alley they drove into. The duo watched as Soul disappeared down the street and turn the corner. They got out of the alley as well and spotted a convenience store and trudged towards it, their muscles were still a little sore from their crash. At least their injuries weren't too serious. As they entered, Ruby's stomach growled rather loudly. She blushed the tips of her hair, which were a shade of bright red.

"Shh. Hush tummy," Ruby said to her stomach, then she looked at Maka,"I'm gonna go get something quick to eat."

Maka nodded and Ruby went towards the rows of snacks. Maka then walked up to the counter and asked the cashier for directions.

"Excuses me miss, could you give me directions to the pond? I'm not sure where it is exactly."

The cashier looked up from the magazine in her hand, gave her a bored look, rolled her eyes and said, "I could show you if you bought a map-"she pointed to the rack of maps"-there only $2.50." Then continued to read her magazine and chewed her gum like a cow eating grass.

"But why would I need to buy a map of you could just tell me were it is." Maka said annoyed. Nothing was really going the way she hopped it would and now she just wants to get the job done as soon as possible and go home.

"Look you want directions or not?" The cashier said rather rudely.

Maka pushed her lips together, trying to keep her temper down and not Maka chop this stupid women in half. She said through gritted teeth,"Well I guess not anymore."

She turned on her heel and went to get Ruby, who was in the back deciding what snack to pick. She grabbed her by her hood. Ruby let out a strangled gasp and dropped the object in her hand.

"Come on Ruby. We're leaving." Maka said angrily, still dragging Ruby by the hood of her cloak.

"Wait! *gasp* I didn't *gasp* get anything *gasp*" Ruby said, or more like tried, through her strangled voice.

Once they made it out the door and outside, Ruby slapped Maka's hand away from her hood and glared at her. Maka ignored her glared and sighed irritably.

"Ugh! What do we do now?" the green eyed girl asked to no one in particular and mumbled a couple of word under her breath. Something about about a stupid cow lady. Just then, Maka's back pocket began to ring.

"Uhh, Maka, why is your butt vibrating?" the silver eyed girl asked in confusion and pointed to the other girl's butt.

"It's not my butt! It's my mirror! And it's ringing, Ruby!" Maka said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She took out the mirror from her pocket.

"Why the hell is your mirror ringing? Are mirror suppose do do that? Are there like some new type of mirrors now?" Ruby asked, even more confused that before.

"Shut up! Let me answer it." Maka shut Ruby up and flipped open then compact mirror. The reflective side of the mirror was black, then an image showed up on it. A familiar voice could be heard on the other side of the connection.

"Hello? Hello? Maka are you there? Hello?" Soul said.

"Yeah, Soul, I'm here. What is it?" Maka replied.

"Hey I found that pond Ruby was talking about. When I turned the corner it was just a couple blocks down, all the way at the end of the street. But it's hard to spot, it's kind of secluded."

"Ha! I told you i knew where we were going! I told you to turn the other corner and it would be-" Ruby didn't get to finish her sentence because a large book came down on her cranium.

"Umm…Where did she go?" the demon weapon asked his meister as he tried looking on his side of the mirror.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, you said just turn the corner and walk a couple blocks down, then look for it when we get there?"

"Yeah I'll be waiting for you guys at the end of the street."

"Ok. And did you see anybody there? The girl Ruby said we had to find?"

"Well I didn't know if it was a person or a white shadow or something. But maybe? I don't really know what I saw. Maybe it was just my eyes screwing with me because of how FUCKING cold it is over here!"

"Who cares! What did you see?"

"I saw some figure skating on the frozen pond, but then it disappeared behind the tree. I checked to see if it was there hiding or if there were any skate marks in the ice."

"And? Were there?"

"Nope. There was no one there and the ice was still completely untouched."

"Hmm…ok we'll be there in a couple of minutes. See you in couple of minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

Soul hung up and Maka shut the mirror. She looked at Ruby and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Hey, are you ok? Sorry if I over did it. Today just isn't really my day." Maka said apologetically and rubbed the back of her head.

Ruby looked at her with murder written all over her face. But she quickly calmed and took Maka's hand.

"It's ok. But that really hurt. What the hell is that book made out of? And were can I get one." Ruby asked.

Maka just laughed and started to walk in the direction were Soul told them to go. Ruby quickly followed behind her. They crossed the street, turned the corner, and continued down the rest of the way. In a couple of short minutes they reached there destination. Well almost. They made it all the way down the streets, but there was no sign of Soul or the pond.

"Hey! Soul! Where are you? We're here!" the sniper-scythe wielder called out to the demon weapon.

"Maybe he's already inside the forest. Lets go in and look for him." the other scythe user suggested.

Ruby hesitated for a second, having a bad feeling about entering. But decided against, thinking it was just her imagination. She never really liked spooky looking woods. Anyways Maka had already started to walk into the woods and she didn't want to be left alone on the street. She started to walk with Maka, both of them unaware of a mysterious creature lurking inside, waiting for it's dinner.

With Soul, he was trying to find his way back to the main road, but was having a difficult time trying to remember were he had walked.

"Dammit! Where the hell are my footprints!? The wind couldn't have already blown them away." He said to no one in particular.

Just then he heard high-pitched screams coming from deep inside the woods. It's sounded like…

"MAKA! RUBY!"

Soul took off tilt sprint in the direction he heard the screams come from. A clearing had came into view when the albino got out of the thick trees. He saw a pack of werewolf looking creature, a couple of them were throwing large balls of ice at Ruby, which she was barely dodging, and others were trying to slice her to pieces. Maka was taking cover behind a really big tree, trying not to get hit by the flying ball of ice or get slashed.

"Come on you Bastards! I can do this all day! Why would you call yourselves beowolves of your not gonna act like it!" the raven haired girl taunted.

She killed the beowolf, its remains turning into rose petal and leaving behind its pre-kishin soul. While trying to slash one of the werewolves to pieces, Ruby spilled of the snow. The werewolf creature, known as beowolves, took it as the perfect opportunity to throw an ice ball at her, knocking her back against one of the trees. She landed on the ground with a thud and Maka rushed to her aid. Another beowolf unsheathed its claws and lunged towards Maka to slash at her.

Soul lunged himself in Maka's direction and transformed into his weapon form, cutting off the beowolf's a hand in the process. The beowolf howled in pain and retreated back with his pack, preparing another wave of attacks. Maka, Soul, and Ruby readied themselves to fight them again, despite being out numbered.

"Just follow my lead. I've dealt with these Bastards before." Ruby said.

Maka nodded, Soul and her creating a soul reasonace. Soul blade becoming more deadly as he was in his witch hunter mode. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and charged towards them, Maka following behind with Soul in her hand. The first row of beowolves were easy to defeat, but as they killed more of them, they quickly surrounded the trio. Exhaustion had come quickly on Ruby and Maka's bodies, their muscles feeling like jelly and their breathing becoming shallow.

"Ice spell." A voice said out of nowhere.

A pale blue light appeared and ice engulfed part of the beowolves legs, keeping them bound to the ground and keeping them from advancing on Maka and Ruby.

"Air step." The voice said. White markings appeared on the ground, forming some kind of trail.

"Annihilation spell." The voice said again.

A flash of white appeared before the groups very eyes and in less than a second, the beowolves shattered into ice. Theirs souls all gathered to the source behind the magic, which looked like a rapier with a revolver chamber at the end of it.

A girl with white hair in an off-centered pony tail that was topped with a tiara, pale skin, and light blue eyes with a scar over the left one, came towards them. She was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket that has red coloring on the inside, the sleeves turning blue as they got closer to her wrist, a pale blue thigh length dress with black lace making up the neckline, white, wedge-heeled, mid-calf boots, and jewelry that resembled icicles. Ruby's face lit up like a christmas tree when she saw the girl.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed as she ran toward the girl, tackling her to the ground on accident trying to give her a hug.

"Ruby, get off of me." Weiss said, her voice sounding straggle because of Ruby's weight crushing her lungs.

"Oops. Sorry."

Ruby got off of Weiss and helped her of the ground. Weiss patted her dress down to get rid of the wrinkles that formed.

"Thank you. Now would you mind telling me what trouble you got yourselves into? And who are these people? I specifically told Yang to write down on the note for you to not-"

"Weiss! I'm not in trouble. I just came here to get you to tell you some exciting. WE'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!" Ruby said enthusiastically with a smile on her face.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed with the sniper-scythe wielding girl, "Ruby, didn't we just get expelled from Beacon a week ago? And wasn't it your idea to take a break from school? Did you even think about that before you said yes to whatever these people asked you?"

"Well…uhh…kind of?"

"Dear god Ruby."

"No! This is a good thing. The school is called DWMA, and it just kind of like Beacon, but theirs weapons have souls and they can change into humans and they can do more cool and powerful stuff, and guess what! Crescent Rose has a soul!"

The ice magic using girl was about to reach her boiling point, "Ruby, weapons are inanimate objects. They can't have souls so they can't be people."

"Oh really? Well look at this!"

Ruby smirked at Weiss and and turned towards Maka and Soul. Soul transformed from his weapon form to his human form, a smirk on his face as well. Then Maka closed her eyes to concentrate on Weiss's soul.

"You name is Weiss Schnee. Your 15 years old. Your hard to get along with but start to open up when you become comfortable with people you trust. You only show emotion to your friends and are easily annoyed. Your sometime prissy and bossy if things don't go your way. The color of your soul is white."

Weiss's eyes went wide and she rose a brow at Ruby, silently asking for an explanation.

"I'll explain later! Come on we have to go get Blake and Yang. Oh and this is Soul and Maka." Ruby said.

"Hello." Maka greeted.

"Sup." Soul said.

Weiss looked at each of the three people standing before her and sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling like I am going to regret this." Weiss complained.

They all chuckled at her reaction and started to head towards the road to go get the other girls. Maka looked at the time on her watch, _'Wow. Only 10:37 am. We're making good time! We might be able to get back to the academy after all!' _ she thought happily. Her horrible day slowly starting to get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm back! And I brought chapter three with me! YAY! Now with the story!**

* * *

Finally acquiring Weiss and now heading for Blake, the group was doing rather well with their mission…so far. Until another obstacle blocked them in their path…

"How the hell are we all going to travel together?" Soul asked everyone.

Everyone turned to one another, looking for someone to come up with an answer. Ruby spoke up,

"Why can't we just ride on your motorcycle? We did it before we got Weiss. Why can't we do it again?"

"Because their were only three people before. Now we have four. And my motorcycle seats two people but can fit three people as well. Comfortably anyways. Unless we all what to be squished together." Soul replied.

Everybody looked uncomfortable at the idea of being bunched up together.

"And anyways, we couldn't do that because we have to go get your other friends," Maka added, "we were only planning on taking Ruby with us. We weren't expecting so many extra people. If we knew then we would have arranged for bigger transportation."

It was silent for a couple of moments. Everyone thinking of different ways on how to solve the transportation problem.

"Can't you call the people you work for to send someone one to pick us up?" Weiss asked, breaking the silence.

Maka and Soul thought for a moment. Then they looked at each other, unsure of their answers.

"Could we do that?" the demon scythe asked his meister.

"I…think…we can. I mean why not?" she said hesitantly.

Soul just shrugged his shoulders, then reached into his back pocket and took out his mirror. He breathed on it and started to draw numbers on it. Once he was done the mirror went black and starts ringing. After about 3 rings, an image of a person shows up, preferably a male with red hair and blue eyes. Weiss and Ruby watched in awe as Soul began to communicate with someone by only using a mirror.

"Hello? Lord Death are you there?"

"Sorry but Lord Death is not here at the momen- Hey!? Is that you, you little octopus? What the hell have you done this time!?"

Soul's face scrunched up in disgust and he forcibly handed the mirror to Maka.

"Maka, it's your creepy Dad. You talk to him." the white haired boy whispered to the blonde girl.

"Ugh. Fine. Only because we need to finish this mission," Maka grumbled but then she cleared her throat and began to speak again, "Hello Papa! Umm…can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes! Of course my sweet darling what is it that you need?" Spirit replied. A vein popped out in Maka's forehead at the sound of being called 'sweet darling'.

"Umm…Could you send a car or something? Our recruit mission came with more people than we expected." Maka said, still trying to still sound sweet but it was proving to be difficult.

"Hmm…I don't see why not! I'll sent a car to pick you up in no time! Where are you?"

"Olympia, Washington. Tell them to meet us at the entrance to the city."

"Ok. Bye Maka! Your father loves yo-" Maka shut the mirror before he could finish his sentence. Maka sighed in relief now that the conversation was over. Weiss gave Maka a funny look.

"That was rather rude. Why would you hang up on your own father like that?" The white haired girl said in disbelief. _'How could someone be so rude to do that. So unladylike.' _Weiss thought.

"Trust me when I say this. When you meet him, you'll change your mind about that question." Soul replied and his partner nodded.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at them but decided to drop the subject, guessing it couldn't lead to anything good. Or get them closer to Blake's location.

"So now that the transportation problem is solved, shouldn't we get moving?" Weiss suggested.

"Oh yeah! I forgot we still had to get Blake and Yang!" Ruby shouted loudly.

"Ruby, we are standing right here. Their is not need to shout."

"Oops. Sorry guys."

Weiss sighed, knowing fully well that no mater how many times she reminded the raven haired girl to lower her voice, she still wouldn't remember to keep it quiet all the time. Soul began to walk towards his motorcycle, which he parked outside in front of the woods leading to the pond.

"I'm gonna go park my bike at the entrance to the city so that I don't have to keep driving it around everywhere. Be back in a bit." Soul said as he hopped on the motorcycle and started the engine.

"Ok. Should we wait for you here or do you want us to keep going and you meet up with us later?" Maka asked her weapon partner.

"Umm…wait for me here. So we don't get separated again." Soul replied to his meister.

"Ok. See you in a bit."

"Yeah. See you guys later."

With that, Soul took off in the direction the original trio came from. Maka turned back to Ruby and Weiss. The three girls stood their in an awkward silence, none of them really in the mood for talking and not really knowing what to talk about. It stayed like this for about 15 minutes. During this time, each girl was doing something different to occupy themselves. Ruby was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, Maka was looking around, taking in the scenery, and Weiss picking at her nails with a file she got from her small bag tied around her waist.

"So…how's everybody doing?" Ruby said, trying to lift the awkwardness from the air. Weiss shrugged her shoulders in a ladylike manner. _'Wow. Even Weiss can make things that are unladylike and turn them into ladylike things. I wonder how she does it.'_ Ruby thought.

"Umm…fine I guess," Maka replied, "so umm…what are your other friends like?"

"If your asking are they anything like Ruby, one is almost her polar opposite and the other one is even worse than her." Weiss replied in her monotone voice, not looking up from her nails. Ruby glared at the heiress.

"How worse?" The pig-tailed girl asked. Ruby looked at her, her mouth a gape and an hurt expression on her face.

"Ten times worse." The rapier wielder answered. Maka sighed.

"And to think I thought we were becoming good friends." Ruby said in a hurt voice and turned away from both of them. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Maka chuckled and Weiss gave a small smile at her reaction. Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby looked at both of them quizzically.

"I'm being serious!" Ruby shouted. She threw her arms in the air and waved them up and down. Maka chuckled again and Weiss smiled again.

"It's kind of hard to take you seriously when you act like that." Maka pointed out. Ruby thought about it for a moment. Realizing her behavior, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink, which stood out against her pale skin. Poor girl. She turned away from her friends. In turn Maka chuckled and Weiss gave a small smile, both of them for the third time today. A light bulb went on in Ruby's head and a devilish smirk was on her lips. _'This is the perfect way to piss them off. Hehehe.'_ She thought evilly.

"At least I don't act like a know-it-all with a small chest or a snobby brat that has the facial expressions of Kristen Steward." Ruby said smugly with an award winning smirk on her face, being proud of herself for her clever comeback.

Ruby didn't hear any remarks so she cracked one of her eyes open, regretting the action as soon as she did. Weiss was glaring sharp dagger at her with her icy eyes, arms crossed over her chest and a vein Maka's forehead popped out, her facial expression was murderous, and her book in her hand. Ruby backed away slowly, trying to make it not noticeable that she trying to run away if things got ugly. By the look on each of the girls face, the probability was 100.

"Hahaha. Guys I was just kidding. No harm, no foul, right?" Ruby laughed nervously and raised her arms in the air defensively. But Maka and Weiss expressions didn't soften, more like hardened. '_Oops'_ The raven haired girl thought. Just before they were about to kill the sniper-scythe wielder, they heard a voice call out to them in the distance.

"Maka, Ruby, Weiss! I'm back!" Soul shouted to them. Ruby's face lit up and she ran towards Soul.

"SOUL! Oh my god! Thank goodness your back!" Ruby said as she hugged the white haired boy. Since Ruby was taller than Soul, she grabbed him by the head and accidentally pushed his head towards her chest. Soul, who was being suffocated between Ruby's arms and chest, got a small nose bleed and was trying to shove Ruby off lightly.

Ruby released Soul from her vise-like hug and hid behind him, hopping to get away from Weiss and Maka's fury. Said girls began to walk towards them, creepy smiles on theirs faces and their hands behind their backs. Soul gave them a funny look at their weird behavior.

"Hey Soul." Maka said.

"Could you step out of the way." Weiss added.

"We REALLY need to talk to Ruby."

"And it's REALLY important."

Ruby was shaking her head vigorously for 'no', griping Soul's shoulders tighter and was quivering in her boots. But Soul didn't budge, which didn't make Maka or Weiss very happy. Tired of waiting for the red eyed boy to comply, they forcibly tried to pry Ruby off of Soul.

"Ruby, take responsibility for once in your life. Except your punishment." Weiss said through gritted teeth, using all her might to pull off one of Ruby's hand off Soul's shoulders. Maka was doing the same with Ruby's other hand.

"HELL NO! I REFUSE to take responsibility! I said it was a joke! YOU guys took it too seriously! And telling me to except YOUR punishment is like telling me to except DEATH! And with Maka joining in, it would be worst! That FUCKING book she has is made out of concrete!" Ruby said desperately trying hang on to Soul's shoulders.

Ruby pulled her hands away from said boys shoulders quickly, slapped Weiss and Maka's hands away, and wrapped her arms around his neck in another vise-like grip. Soul, who still had no idea what was going on, let out a strangled gasp at the sudden action. Poor Soul.

Maka and Weiss on the other hand, were rubbing their reddened hands and proceeded to pull Ruby off of Soul again, Weiss pulling her by her feet and Maka trying to pry her hands off. After about 5 minutes of this, an idea popped in Weiss's head. She let go of Ruby's feet and clapped her hands together several times, catching everyone's attention. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Weiss.

"Ruby, I have proposition for you-" Ruby looked at her confusingly "-it's the act of proposing or a plan proposed-" Ruby looked even more confused "-a choice-" Ruby's mouth made an 'o' shape, understanding the meaning "-you take your hands off of Soul and Maka and me will give you a five second head start to start running in Blake's direction or-"

"What!? Why should I!?" Ruby asked flabbergasted.

"You didn't let me finish. Or-" she unsheathed Myrtenaster "-I will jab your hands with Myrtenaster and Maka and me will just injure you very seriously now because what were doing now is a complete waste of time and getting us no where closer to Blake. Your choice."

Ruby considered,"What happens when I start running?"

"If you get their before us, you live. But if we catch you I think you know what happens."

Ruby thought about it again,"Give me a 10 second head start and we have a deal."

"Fine-" she turned to Maka "-Sound reasonable?"

"Yeah. But lets add Soul into this deal." Maka said.

"What!? Why me? What did I do?" Soul asked.

"Oh don't play stupid, Soul. I saw you have that nosebleed when Ruby was hugging you!"

Ruby looked at Soul, in turn he looked a way from her, a light blush on his cheeks. Ruby moved away from him a little.

"Well your screwed," Ruby pointed out,"so when does our head start, start?" Weiss ignored her question. Instead, she tookout her phone, just looking at it.

"Uh Weiss?"

"8 seconds" Weiss said.

"Wait what?"

"6 seconds" Maka said.

"OH SHIT!" Soul shouted. He grabbed Ruby's hand and the duo took off like speeding bullets. Weiss and Maka just stood their curtly, waiting for the moment to chase after their pray. Weiss continued the countdown.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Maka and Weiss started running towards Soul and Ruby at equal speed. Finally the group was getting somewhere…sorta…

* * *

After about an hour and a half of running down streets, going down alleys, climbing a couple of fences, and crossing a bridge, Ruby and Soul finally made it to the train tracks. Luckily, Ruby knew where she was going this time. During their chase to the train tracks, they made several attempts to lose their attacker by taking alternate routes. But, sadly, all ended in them just wasting more of their energy. Only once all four of them came to a mutual agreement to take a five minute rest. About 45 minutes in to their chase, they caught their breath and drank whatever water they had.

Soul and Ruby were panting heavily, their chests heaving up and down at a rapid pace, heart racing, and sweating buckets. Weiss and Maka came up behind them, panting equally as hard, just not as sweaty. Ruby looked at Weiss and Maka, a tired smile forming on her face.

"Ha! We got here first! You cant kill us! High five, Soul!" Ruby exclaimed. Soul's lips formed a crooked smile, showing off his pointed teeth, equally as tired as Ruby's.

They raised their arms in the air and proceeded with putting their hands together, but never did because Ruby fell on the ground, face first, with a thump.

"Dammit." The raven haired girl said irritably.

Weiss and Maka looked at the scene before them. Ruby was laying face down on the ground with Soul standing next to her, attempting to get up but failing miserably. Weiss walked over to Ruby, turned her over so she laid on her back, put her feet on either side of her hips, crossed her hands and grabbed the sniper-scythe wielding girl's hands, pulling her to her feet.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

"Your welcome." Weiss replied.

Once the group was done taking their rest, Soul spoke up,

"So we're there. Where would your friend, Blake, be? Because this place kinda looks deserted."

It's true. Empty train cars and old shacks covered in snow are what filled the train station. No signs of human life around besides them. Well it was a cargo station, not the civilian stations that were always swarming with people. But still, there was no Blake in sight.

"Hmm…I guess we'll call out for her. This place doesn't look that big and theirs no one here so she'd have to hear us calling for her." Ruby suggested.

They all nodded in agreement and split up to look for her, calling her name as they traveled around the station. After a good couple of minutes and once they were sure they explored every nook and cranny in the station, they met up were they first arrived.

"Do you think she left, Weiss?" Ruby asked the light blue eyed girl.

"Maybe. But their really isn't an explanation why she would leave early. She took one of her books with her and you know how into the book she can get. She has to be here." Weiss replied to her silver eyed friend.

They all pondered on what do do next. Soul was staring hard at the ground for some reason.

"Uhh…Soul? What are you looking at?" Maka questioned her albino friend.

"Hey guys are shadows of tree branches suppose to look like that?" said boy asked everybody.

Everybody crowded around were Soul was looking at, making sure to leave light for the shadow to still cast on the snow covered ground. The shadow looked like a…big bird? Or a person? They were unsure of what it was. Simultaneously, they all turned there head to look up in the direction to see what was casting such a weird shadow. It was a person and it was very high up in the trees that surrounded the place. The person kind of looked like a girl…it was Blake! They were all relieved to finally see sight of her. Ruby started shouting at her.

"BLAKE! BLAKE! HEY! COME DOWN HERE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! HEY BLAKE!"

The shouts from younger girl didn't reach the older that was leaning against the tree. Realizing that her shouting was useless, Ruby looked at her suroundings and spotted a piece of gravel. She picked up the large piece of gravel from the ground. Then she unhooked Crescent rose from her belt, changed it into its gun form and lodged the rock into the opening.

"Ruby, what are you doing? Your not going to…" Weiss asked, not really wanting to finish her sentence, fearing her assumption would be correct.

"No! Of course not! I'm just going to hit the tree bark next to her head so she will look down and see us so she can come down." Ruby answered.

Weiss's nervousness only lifted a little, thinking about the possibility of her accidentally hitting Blake in the face.

"Ruby, maybe one of us can-" Weiss didn't get to finish, for the silver eyed girl had already pulled the trigger, releasing the piece of gravel in the air at high speeds. Everyone watched in horror as the gravel got closer to the multi-weapon wielding girl.

_'Ahh. It's so peaceful up here. The scenery is beautiful. So much better than on the ground. I could stay up here looking out forever.'_ Blake thought happily. She had been up in the tree all morning and now it was going into the early afternoon, looking out at the scenery and just taking in nature. It reminded her of the red forest near her hometown Vale, Illinois. Is had been such a long time since she'd been their. The time she'd spent at Beacon really made her homesick. It made everybody homesick, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. But there wasn't really any point in going home. Team RWBY was a disappointment and nobody in their hometown needed to know that.

After they had got off Beacon grounds, they went to the bus stop and took whatever bus was next, not really caring the location. So the four girls just stayed on the bus, driving from one place to the next for hours at a time until they were forced to get off. They landed were they are now. Found a cheap apartment with the little money they had, and had been there for a week, trying to figure out what to do next. It was sad how quickly things could change in such a small amount of time. But that's why's she was in the tree, to forget how painful the past week was.

It had worked for the most part. Beacon never once crossed her mind. The only thing that matters was the present, the here and now. Speaking of now, she was getting kind of hungry. Blake pushed herself off the tree. She looked out into the distant, looking out one more time before she got down. Then there was a throbbing pain on the back of her head and she was looking at the trees below her. Then she realized it. She was falling.

Blake let out a cry of horror and quickly covered her face with her arms as she descended into the lower tree tops. The faster she fell, the more branches she was breaking with her body. Blake peaked through her arms and quickly tried to find a branch big enough to land on to regain her balance. She had to find one fast because she was getting closer and closer to the ground.

Finally spotting one, Blake removed Gambol Shroud from her back, unsheathed the katana from the clever-like-sheath, and changed it into its kusarigama mode. She threw the kusarigama towards the branch, lodging the sickle into the bark, and prepared herself for the impact. The jerking motion from the ribbon being stretched to its full length sent sharp daggers of pain through Blake's spine. She was clinging to the end of the black ribbon for dear life.

Once she felt that she was at a complete stand still, Blake cracked open one of her screwed shut eyes, looking down at the ground. A frown began to form on her face as she saw the sight before her. It was Weiss, a white haired boy and blonde haired girl she had never seen before, and Ruby, holding Crescent Rose in its gun form with smoke emanating from the tip, signaling that it had just been fired. The raven haired girl unhooked Gambol Shroud from the branch and landed gracefully on the ground.

Maka and Soul took in the sight in front of them. A girl with long, curly black hair with a black bow on top, pale skin, and amber eyes with light purple eye shadow on, stood before them. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails that expose part of her midriff, a white shirt underneath, back wristbands on both of her arms, the left arm having a black detached sleeve with silver banding, white shorts, stockings that started out black at her thigh and fade to purple as they near her ankles, a small, white, flame-like marking on the outside of her stockings, and black pointed heeled shoes. Blake glared at Ruby, who had a nervous smile on her face.

"Ruby. What. The. Hell. Why did you shoot a whatever a me!?" Blake asked flabbergasted.

"Well, first of all, it was a piece of gravel. Secondly, you didn't hear me calling your name to come down-"

"So the alternative was to start shooting at me!?" Blake cut Ruby off.

"No! I was aiming for the tree bark next to your head. But then you moved. So…yeah." Ruby tried to laugh it off as no big deal, but Blake was still not happy about what had just happened.

"Anyways Blake, Ruby would have just hit you in the face instead. So it was kind of a good thing she hit you in the head." Weiss added.

Blake just scoffed. "So what is so important that you needed Crescent Rose to get my attention?"

"Oh! Well there's this school called the DWMA and they train these people called meisters to use weapons. But guess what! THE WEAPONS CAN TURN INTO HUMANS! Isn't that cool!? And guess what again! Crescent Rose has a soul! Which means it's alive, which also means I can go to the school!" Ruby practically exploded with excitement.

Blake just gave the sniper-scythe wielder a strange look. "Ruby…what are you on? Did Yang give you something before we left? Or did these people drug you?"

Ruby ignored her friends questions and turned to Maka and Soul, nodding at them. Soul transformed into his scythe form, his face appearing on the red and black zig zagged blade. Maka closed her eyes and started to concentrate on Blake's soul.

"Your name is Blake Belladonna. Your 17 years old. You are mellow, calm, and not afraid to speak your mind. Your open but usually seclude yourself from other because you're not very sociable. You act cold to others at first but warm up to them when you deem them trustworthy. The color of your soul is black."

Blake's mouth was a gape. Words could not describe how surprised she was at the girls words and the boys demonstration. Snapping out of her trance, the raven haired girl chuckled,

"We'll I guess I have to believe you now. So since you have Weiss with you, I guessing were going to go get Yang and tell her the news?"

"Yep! Now come on! Lets go! We don't have a lot of time left. Who knows when our transport will be here!" Ruby said enthusiastically. They started to walk back the way they came. Soul changed back into his human form and Blake spoke up again,

"By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Maka Albarn and this is my demon scythe, Soul Eater." The blonde girl introduced. The white haired boy nodded at Blake. She nodded back and sped up her pace to catch up with Weiss.

"So, since i know you think about things more through than Ruby, are these people trustworthy?" The raven haired girl whispered to the her white haired friend.

"They haven't done anything to make Ruby and me not trust them and they seem fairly harmless. But then again, looks can be deceiving." The light blue eyed girl replied to her amber eyed friend. Blake gave one last look at the duo, who were chatting up a storm with Ruby, before turning away from them. The tension from her body only fading slightly. Having a strange feeling about the 'Meister and Weapon'.

* * *

**Author's Note: So you know how in Soul Eater there's Death City, Nevada. Well, guess what, now theirs a Vale, Illinois. *puts sunglasses on* Deal with it (lol). Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. New chapters come out every Sunday (I'm gonna try my best to keep it that way) and don't forget to review (be gentle). I'm gonna add some RWBY elements but I'm gonna keep most of the story content in Soul Eater elements.**

**Thank you to all the people who have favorite/follow/review so far! (and for dealing with my bullshit. XP) That's all I wanna say. Peace!**

**-Karla :3**


End file.
